


Sense

by Artistic_Gamer



Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [42]
Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Ghost!Midoriya, Izuku is very excited for the summer camp, Izuku’s a worried kiddo, Midoriya haunts 1-A, Other, but gets nervous around the new heroes, everyone gets launched lmao, mall trip !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Gamer/pseuds/Artistic_Gamer
Summary: Shigaraki Tomura comes up with a plan. Izuku gets to go on a road trip with the class, and Ragdoll is...confused.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Midoriya Izuku & Class 1-A, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Class 1-A
Series: Izuku haunts class 1-A [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553269
Comments: 76
Kudos: 668





	Sense

On a warm, sunny, and bright afternoon, after the last day of their detention passed and summer break started, everyone decided to visit the mall. Supplies were needed, goodies had to be bought. Their last day of freedom should be spent relaxing and having fun.

On a warm, sunny, and bright afternoon, Tomura decided to visit the mall.

It hadn’t been easy getting permission. The concussion from his own Nomu lurked in the back of everything he did even then, demanding he stay in dark areas and quiet spaces seemingly out of nowhere, but the consequences of going out and about were far less important than tailing the blonde brat who gave him the concussion to begin with. Tomura wanted to know how his Quirk worked, either to take it for himself with the help of his teacher or make it unusable. Both were good options. If he could turn the brat into dust, all the better.

By the time he entered the mall, all the students were already present that would be there. The blonde - Bakugo - was present as he expected, glued to the side of some red haired punk with sharp teeth. Tomura wrote him off, he wasn’t who he was here for.

The mall was bright and noisy, the sound of laughter echoed in his ears as daughters and sons chattered about heroes and their own Quirks, as mothers and fathers laughed and indulged them. Teenagers of all schools littered the open space, weaving through crowds and shouting to one another with reckless abandon. Tomura moved closer to the group of U.A students near the doors, eyes bright and red, dangerously narrowed. The sun painted them all in a bright warm glow as a good third of them laughed cheerfully, unknowing.

_ Since we all have so many things to do, _ one of them said, with a dark ponytail and authority in her posture,  _ why don’t we split up? We can go in groups that correspond to what we need. _

Tomura smiled to himself as another student spoke.  _ Sure! Does anybody need bug repellant? _

They all clicked in groups of two and three, which suited Tomura just fine. His goal wasn’t to approach, only observe, and Bakugo grouped with just the redhead anyway, he had no complaints about the arrangement. As soon as the two started moving he was quick to follow, straining his ears to listen to any tidbits he could get and glancing over whenever he had the opportunity. Bakugo didn’t move like he expected him to, not cautious and watchful, patient. Instead it was thug-like, aggressive and irritable. The way he spoke, moved, acted, was all bizarrely different than what he’d expect from someone with a controlling Quirk. However, Bakugo wasn’t in an environment where he’d need to, and that revelation settled Tomura’s confusion for the most part. 

Their talk was frustrating, full of teenager lingo he didn’t understand and references that were lost on him, not to mention Bakugo wasn’t nearly as chatty as he was hoping. Tomura resorted to scratching at the skin on his neck until he bled to relieve stress, an action that Kurogiri would scold him for later, no question. The thought only stressed him out more. His patience was waning quickly, pulled thinner and thinner the longer he stood around clothing racks and happy people until the urge to turn everything and everyone around him to dust was almost impossible to fight. Just as he was gearing up for a confrontation, he heard the redhead speak.

_ We should get something for Dark Shadow. Maybe Izuku too. You know him best, what would he like? _

Tomura had made the mistake of not putting in research for the students’ Quirks before, he hadn’t done it again, not after last time. Why else would the redhead bring up that ‘Izuku’ in the same breath unless it was a similar Quirk? Why was it named ‘Izuku’…?

_ Nerd shit, _ Bakugo replied gruffly, and although he acted disinterested a spark had ignited in his eyes.  _ We’re not doing All Might shit though, he’ll talk my ear off. _

So it  _ was _ attached to him. It liked All Might as well, all the more reason to despise the fucking thing.

The two descended into hero talk that Tomura didn’t care to stick around and listen to. Having already got what he needed, he went to make his leave, eyes narrowed in thought. Even a boss with a Quirk like that was beatable, Tomura just needed to be at a higher level, or find someone else who was  _ for _ him. Call in his older brother, so-to-speak. Tomura knew exactly who’d that be.

He left the building as bright as it was outside, his chest lighter than anyone else’s in that god forsaken mall. He had a plan, one Kurogiri might even agree with. 

Izuku was very excited. A road trip never sounded like a bad plan, and a road trip with the class was all the better. 

He knew it wasn’t just for fun. Training for not only them, but himself too, was on the horizon, and although Izuku was nervous about the idea he was also excited, the feelings mixing together to make his heart flutter in his chest, at least the phantom feelings of a heartbeat. Energy danced across his skin, and he couldn’t help himself but to pat Aizawa and ask if they were there yet, how close they were. He put up with it for quite a while before demanding he blow off some steam, and Izuku took that as permission to steal some energy from the bus to appear for just a couple of seconds.

That came with its own burst of surprised chaos. Izuku could feel Aizawa’s regret and laughed, not feeling bad in the slightest for it.

Their first pit stop was their only pit stop. The Pussycats were standing at a cliff’s edge. Mandalay started the introductions, not only of the Wild Pussycats but of the start of their training. 

Izuku was excited, yes, but the new heroes were loud and overwhelming. He hovered next to Aizawa, Iida too distracted and intrigued on the hero’s words to notice Izuku’s lingering unease. He sent warmth from his chest to his hands so he could clutch the teacher’s sleeve, and Aizawa glanced at him, concerned, but didn’t speak. Izuku ducked behind Aizawa’s body as one of the Pussycats launched everyone over the side, Iida’s floating form racing after them.

Alarm made him squeeze the fabric only to let go, pushing himself forward and through Aizawa’s shoulder - making the man shudder violently - and screeching to a halt, signing quick and smooth.

‘Are they okay? Why did she do that? Is she mean?’

Aizawa frowned at him, squinted in an attempt to keep up and focus. His hand moved near his hip, calm and slow, even.

‘It’s part of their training,’ Aizawa signed back to him. ‘Do you want to help?’ Izuku lit up at that, nodded. ‘Follow them, but don’t help, they need to do this on their own. When they get to their lodging, tell me who struggled and how if you can. Okay?’

‘Okay! Okay!’

Izuku turned and darted over the cliff side, taking extra care to slow down as he descended. He was more than happy to be of use, even if he couldn’t help the class physically.

Ragdoll was - well confused would be a good start. 

Her Quirk was acting normally for the most part. Weaknesses were flitting through her mind even at the start, growing quieter as the students began to make their way to the lodging. But while the students were in front of her, something had been off. Weird.

Weaknesses, coming from some unknown and unseen student, flickered in and out of her Quirk’s radar like a candlelight. One minute it was all she could hear -  _ broken legs broken wrists broken ribs punctured lungs sprained ankle at the least jesus fucking christ _ \- and then it was gone, as quiet as if the presence had never been there at all. It flickered in only a couple second bursts, a torrent of noise disrupting her usual flow for only a moment before silencing, just long enough to get her settled, then the cycle would repeat.

Including the strange entity, there were twenty students total. Everyone knew the class had started at twenty, but with Iida Tenya’s passing and Aizawa having expelled a student - Mineta, the rumors said - there should only be eighteen.

Aizawa was acting strangely as well. Ragdoll had no idea the man knew sign language, had no idea what he was saying or who he was talking to.

When they sorted out the students, the candlelight flickered farther away, moving with them. Ragdoll glanced at the teacher.

_ Eraser, _ she called, unsure.  _ I thought you said you expelled one…? There’s - there’s twenty - _

_ Yes, _ Aizawa replied, unbothered.  _ We used to have twenty, but I’m afraid one of the students didn’t cut it. _

Ragdoll messed with her fingers.  _ The twentieth student - do they need help…? _

Aizawa’s eyes bored holes into her soul.  _ Help how. _

She swallowed her tongue as the torrent of noise slammed into her, the injuries screaming in her ears for only a moment and vanishing just as quickly.

_ They’re injured, _ she said, and wondered how on earth he didn’t know.  _ Badly. _

Mandalay perked up next to her, alarmed and ready. Aizawa wasn’t fazed, and something sick and dark twisted in her stomach.

_ I’m afraid, _ he said slowly,  _ you’re just going to have to get used to it. _

Ragdoll had no idea what he meant, but she had the feeling she wouldn’t enjoy finding out.


End file.
